Elprup
by Stained Blade
Summary: three girls are some how telported some how to the world of kung fu panda but mysteriously one of them is turned into a baby
1. Chapter 1

**Elprup:**

**Year 1**

One day Kathy, Cassie and Aleesha were walking through the school hallway when suddenly…

_**PPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOFFF!**_

Kathy: Yuki

Cassie: Yuni

Aleesha: Elprup

They were at the noodle soup shop. Something was wrong, Aleesha had disappeared with them. But she was no where to be found. They decided to go to the Jade Palace. When they got there a very weird baby was bouncing on Po's stomach.

"Um…"Yuki said dumbfounded.

"Is that…Aleesha?" Yuni asked confused.

"Aleesha? Nooooo…This is Elprup! I found her climbing a tree." Po said proudly.

"Elprup?" The Five, Shifu, Yuki and Yuni said in unison.

"Yes. Purple backwards!" Po said happily.

"Purple backwards?" Tigress asked and Shifu walked up to the wall and began to smack his head on it.

"Yep! See, watch." Po said and held up a green crayon.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!" Elprup screamed

Po held up a purple crayon.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Pretty!" Elprup said, grabbed the crayon and liked it. "Yum!" She said and walked over to Shifu and put her small hand between his head and the wall. She carefully caressed the slowly rising bump on his head and picked him up like a baby.

"LOOK AT MY DO-OLLY!" She exclaimed and started for the door.

"Don't just stand there HELP me!" Shifu scolded frustrated.

The Five started toward her but she raced down the hall in a speed even they couldn't master. By the time, The Five got halfway down the long hall Elprup dashed passed them again!

When they got to the back to the Hall of Warriors, Po was on the floor laughing hysterically, Yuni was snickering, trying not to look at Shifu, but her eyes kept glancing at him. Yuki was trying to get Shifu back.

When the Five got a glimpse of Shifu they noticed he was wearing a bonnet, a bib and whenever he tried to spit out the binky he had, Elprup shoved it in his mouth. Then she shoved him in a stroller and strapped him in.

He spat out his binky and screamed.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE **BEFORE** I KILL HER!"

Po quickly ran over to Elprup and picked her up. Yuki went over to Shifu, picked him up and took off the bonnet and bib. Then she gently hugged him.

"Please, put me down!" Shifu said tensely.

Yuki smiled sheepishly, set him down and slowly stepped away.

"I am going to take a nap. Training is done for the day." Shifu said through gritted teeth. He glanced at Elprup who was fast asleep in Po's arms, quietly sucking her thumb and his face softened. He sighed and left the room.

Po shifted position. "I am gonna find a place for her to rest…-his stomach rumbled- "hehehehe, anyone hungry?"


	2. Chapter 2

Elprup:

Sorry

In the kitchen…

Everyone was seated around the roughly cut oak table, except for Shifu and Elprup who were sleeping down the hall.

"So…does anyone want…Dumplings?" Po asked. He sighed, he had been trying to get something to eat for the past half hour.

He glanced over at them. They were all quiet. You couldn't even here a single breath coming from anyone. They were all staring at Shifu's empty chair.

"You know we have a kitchen for a reason? It's to eat. Now, what do you want?" a tired voice said. It was Shifu.

They all looked at him in surprise. His short white hair was down and tangled, his whiskers knotted, the sleep was still in his eyes and his ears were drooping. But that wasn't all. His clothes were wrinkled and the sleeve was falling off one of his shoulders, his shoes were even on the wrong feet.

As he walked in he leaned on his staff like a lazy drunk.

"What happened to you?" Crane asked.

"Yeah, did you just go fight a stampede of tornadoes?" Mantis chuckled And suddenly stopped when Tigress glared at him.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine. Again, what do you want to eat?" Shifu said and sat down. Just then Elprup came in the room. As she climbed in his lap and leaned back his face froze in terror but soon relazed.

"I slorrly…" Elprup said, her voice muffled by the thumb in her mouth.

"It's okay, young one." Shifu promised.

"Let's have Secret Ingredient Soup!" Tigress proclaimed.

Po started making the soup and the aroma filled the air. Soon everyone was done and a loud _Boom!_ filled the air. Suddenly, Zeng swooped and and crashed into the wall.

"I have an important message!" he said unruffling his feathers. "The pruple demons of Red Valle are here"-he glanced at Shifu- "Whoa! What happened to you?"

Elprup sat up, suddenly. "Purple? Red?"

Monkey smacked himself in the forehead as Elprup stood up and combed his hair with her fingers, tied it back, straightened his whiskers and smoothed his clothes.

They ran to Cusexla Mountain and began to fight the demons. Elprup wa watching and noticed how everytime the hit each other with sharp silver crayons it 'colored' them red. Tigress kicked a demon and a 'crayon' flew out of his hand and landed next to her.

"Ooooh! Shiny!" she said in awe, then put it in her pocket. As she stood up she tripped and fell down the ledge. She walked over to the battlefield. Po noticed her.

"NO! ELPRUP STAYBACK!" he yelled but she ignored him and kept walking.

She tripped and landed at the feet of a purple demon and the knife flew out of her pocket.

As she got up she lifted the knife the demon lifted his sword and swung down. The clanged together and his sword flew out of his hand.

"Whoopsee! Sorry. Look at my red crayon!" Elprup said happily.

"Um…Sweetheart, that's a knife." The demon replied.

"It's a cra-yon!" Elprup said.

"Knife."

"Crayon."

"Knife!"

"Crayon!" Elprup said pointing the knife in his face.

"Okay! It's a crayon! It's a crayon! Momeeeeee!" the demon said running away.

MEANWHILE…

All the demons are watching the battle and get surprise attacked.

MEANWHILE…

Yuki and Yuni and Shifu were trying to figure out how Elprup became a baby when she was transported.

"Well maybe since it was her first time here she was a baby?" Yuni suggested.

"I don't think so. The first time we came we weren't babies." Yuki said

"Well maybe she had a fate that could only be done when she's a baby." Shifu said.

"Like what? Pooping her diaper? Sleeping all day? Sucking her thumb? Crying all night?" Yuni chuckled. Shifu and Yuki just stared at her.

"Well, here"-Yuki handed Shifu a cell phone- "when they get back we'll leave for our world. If I need to get in touch with you the phone will ring and all you have to do is hit the green button and hold it up to your ear and say hello."

"Okay." Shifu said.

Just then The Five, Po and Elprup walked in. But for some reason Elrup wasn't a baby.

"Why is Elprup our age again it's only been 2 days! No one grows that fast!" Yuni asked.

"Well once we defeated all the demons then she disappeared in a puff of smoke and in her place stood an older Elprup." Po said.

"Well, we better go. It's almost 4 o'clock." Elprup said

"Yeah. See you." Yuki said

"Bye." Yuni said and a bright light appeared and they were back to their homes.

Later…

A ringing sound is heard.

"What is that?" Po said as Shifu picked up the cell phone.

"I have know idea." Shifu pressed the green button. "Hello!... Hello?...Hello? Oh Well."

**THE END!**


End file.
